Smart Man
by nygal12401
Summary: He is smarter than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

People told me he was smart. No one would ever defy him. He was death for those who wanted to tell him to mind his business. And he caused all of this mess for her. One girl he wanted. Not for her money.

Chapter 1

It all started out on a Monday evening. The sound of the loud New York City cars rang in my ears as I sifted under my 800 count Egyptian sheets.

_Oh why had I moved here!_ I thought as I dragged myself out of bed. Maybe it was for my stupid job. Endangering my life every two weeks seems to keep them happy. The clock rings six o' clock. _ Damn I'm late!_

I shuffle into the office. Soon as I'm five feet in Betsy comes to me and says in her singsong chirpy voice.

"Mike I Know it's early but the Boss wants to see you," she says.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." I grumbled.

After picking up my mail and dumping it on the desk I walk toward the office. The boss sits in a big chair. Around him sits a dozen or so men in a circle. In the middle of them is a small silver ball. The boss waves his hand toward a black chair three down from him on the right. As soon as I sit down he starts talking.

"Men we are in a very serious situation. The daughter of Doctor Charles Harwen has been captured," he said with such intensity. With that a picture came out of the ball. The picture was of a girl age nineteen to twenty. She had light brown hair and very black eyes.

"Her name is Leilah. Her captor is Fenrir Greyback." Said the boss passing around a file full of information about this vicious well known werewolf. This guy had been in our books for a long time we had been trying to get him down into Azkaban for 20 years for rape and murder not to mention cannibalism. But he cleaned his evidence up good he was a smart man just like that muggle mafia guy Ale Capone. He was a bad guy but you had too admit for a guy who dropped out in his 4th year he was smart.

"Boss, when was this girl abducted and why do we treat her like she's special. She'll probably get killed and raped anyway." I asked.

The boss face went from a light peachy color to a raging scarlet. He was mad.

"Because you damn idiot this girl's father may find a cure for werewolves and he can't do it while his own daughter is missing. AND this is our chance to get Fenrir Greyback in Azkaban!" the boss screamed at me, "And since you think this case is so stupid you get to do it. You leave at one o' clock this afternoon."

'Shit' I thought just what I need. To be chasing at a well known killer and some rich probably bratty girl who must not have much sense she was captured by him.

The meeting was then adjourned and I was sent t of to pack for my trip. After packing I returned to the office with quit a bit of reluctance. The boss gave me a map that was what he was sure was fenrir's and the girl's location, or around where they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MIKE THE BOSS AND LEILAH**

I first apparated into a tiny abandoned square. Broken down houses lined the tiny square.

"Ok, let's do this." I said to my self pulling out my wand.

"Ok wolf let's get this over." I growled to the dust.

Nothing happened. I looked around for signs of a person. No one.

'He's probably moved 'I thought.

Suddenly I heard a crack. I turned around at the sudden noise. My wand flew out of my hand.

'Crap' I thought.

"Looking for me?" taunted a husky voice.

I turned around. There standing in front of me was a man of about 6' 7"; he looked like a cage fighter gone badly. Hi hair was streaked gray and his bright blue eyes showed bouncing fury. Apparently I was in his territory. Too bad.

"Are you Fenrir Greyback?" I asked.

He sifted a little making sure to block my exit a small clearing into the woods.

"Yes. What is it you want?" He asked.

"You are charged by the ministry for Rape and kidnapping of Leilah-"

"Oh you mean that pretty girl Severus wanted for his bride. Oh and the rape part not true though I wish it was." He said laughing.

"You are mistaken Severus has been loyal to the good side for years." I said kind of shocked at his words.

"No! You are mistaken." He growled.


End file.
